The scope of this SOW is to continue to support the existing DCC as well as improve and maintain the Data Portals to accommodate multi-diseases per patient. For the next one year, the Data Portals need to support new projects and studies such as CDDP, ER, ALCH, PanCan and others. Additional tumor types might be added to these projects and those need to be supported. Objectives This statement of work outlines tasks for DCC to support the submission of the remaining TCGA datasets from various GSCs/GCCs and to accept, validate, distribute and display new study and project data. The major objectives include the following: i. Efficiently provides data to the broad user community through bulk download, data archives/file system, data access matrix, file search, web services and other methods as directed. ? ii. Efficiently provides ability for Submission Centers (Biospecimen Core Resource, all Genomic Characterization Centers, all Genome Data Analysis Centers and all Genome Sequencing Centers) to implement new data types, formats and metadata structures and validate data by specification iii. Enhance the DCC and Data Portal workflows to support new study, new project and new data types. Some of the new projects are CCLE, ER, ALCH, CDDP, REBC, PanCan, and Precision Medicine. iv. Accurately provides accounting and reporting for data available at the Data Coordinating Center v. Clean up data errors that were historically identified and catalogued while ensuring new errors are not generated or are rectified rapidly.